fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Sakura
Sakura (サクラ) is a main and playable character of the Birthright and Revelation routes in Fire Emblem Fates. She is the youngest child of the Hoshido royal family. She is voiced by Hisako Kanemoto in the Japanese version and Brianna Knickerbocker in the English version. Profile Sakura is the youngest child in the Hoshido royal family. She originally had another sibling, the Avatar. However, Sakura lost her sibling when they were kidnapped as an infant and raised in Nohr. She has the services of Hana and Subaki. After many years, Sakura and her siblings were reunited with the Avatar and was happy to meet her sibling once more. Birthright If the player sides with Hoshido, Sakura and her siblings will join the Avatar's army. In Chapter 7, she is aiding the injured and is devastated when she hears of her sibling's disappearance. Conquest If the player sides with Nohr, Sakura and her siblings will fight against the Avatar and the Nohrian forces, although she is reluctant to fight them. In Chapter 22, Sakura and her retainers, Hana and Subaki, along with Yukimura are battled by the Avatar and the Nohrian army. When the four are defeated, she and Yukimura are held as prisoners of war. She and her older sister Hinoka will survive and will show up at the Nohrian castle at the end. Revelation In Chapter 8, Sakura joins the Avatar's army, being the first of her siblings to do so. When the Avatar and the rest went to see Izana, they were tricked by Zola, but when Zola was revealed to be a fake, he took Sakura hostage, but was rescued by Leo, who executed Zola for cowardice, and not because they were on different sides. Personality Shy and timid by nature, Sakura is a bashful individual with low self-esteem, very easily intimidated when confronted with unfamiliar situations existing outside her comfort zone. These traits of hers particularly stand out when she is compared alongside her older siblings, all of whom are relatively more confident, self-assured and sanguine. Complementing her shy demeanor is a heart of compassion and kindness, a fact that has led to her devoting her life towards the cause of providing healing aid to others in order to alleviate their suffering. Hidden beneath the folds of Sakura's meekness is a strong will, one that emerges when she is tried by situations that threaten to endanger the lives of her loved ones. This fact is best exemplified through her actions in Chapter 22 on the Conquest route; although she clearly disdains warfare and harbours no desire to attack her sibling, she resolves to personally take up arms against them nevertheless for the sake of defending her homeland from their invasion. Through her supports with Elise, it is revealed that Sakura is proficient at playing the koto. She is the best at healing out of everyone in the army. Her birthday is April 9. In-Game Base Stats |-|Chapter 5 - Mother= |-|Revelation Chapter 8 - Stigma of Betrayal= As an Enemy Conquest Chapter 6 - Embrace the Dark |-|All Difficulties= Conquest Chapter 22 - Princess Sakura of Hoshido |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Revelation Chapter 6 - Into The Ground |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |45% |35% |60% |50% |55% |70% |30% |40% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |55% |40% |60% |45% |55% |70% |30% |40% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Priestess |45% |30% |70% |50% |55% |55% |30% |35% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as an Onmyoji Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Jakob * Hinata * Azama * Kaze * Silas * Saizo * Hayato * Kaden * Subaki * Leo (Revelation only) * Xander (Revelation only) Other Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Ryoma *Hinoka *Takumi *Hana *Azura *Elise (Revelation only) *Sakura's children Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Friendship Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Partner Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Special Classes' |} Quotes Level Up * "Oh, yay! I think I improved a little..." (4-5 stats up) *"That wasn't so bad... I can do this!" (2-3 stats up) Class Change * "This is all new to me, but I'll try my best!" Battle Quotes Dual Support * "I'll try my best..." Dual Strike Dual Guard Defeated Enemy * "Rest in peace." * "Sweet dreams." Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed Critical/Skill Defeated Enemy Defeated by Enemy * "Augh! Please... don't cry..." Confession Death/Retreat Quote * "I-I don't want to die and make everyone sad... I think I better retreat for now..." My Castle Armory Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Etymology Sakura is the Japanese word for Cherry Blossom. Trivia *Sakura, Laura, Elise, and Azama are the only named characters who are staff-locked and cannot be recruited in the chapters that they appear in as enemies. *In all chapters where fighting Sakura is mandatory, Yukimura is also present, despite not being her retainer. *Sakura's official artwork and portrait depicts her with a Bloom Festal. **Her artwork as a Priestess in the Cipher TCG depicts her using Mikoto's Yumi. *Sakura shares her English voice actress, Brianna Knickerbocker, with Charlotte. *Sakura placed 7th in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site for the females. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters